


Stories of the Second Self: Guilty Bystander

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [33]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Xaphan Brandt takes a daylight stroll by the courthouse when he sees a vampire prisoner being moved out of a SWAT van by Cincinnati police. The vampire recognizes Xaphan instantly, but can't convince the police that Xaphan is the real killer they want.
Series: Alter Idem [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Guilty Bystander

I walked by the courthouse in time to see a police SWAT van pull in front of it. Six officers came out the back with one guy covered by a blanket and four restraint bars to control him.

Guessing the person to be a prisoner, I was curious why they hadn't transferred him from the jail to the courthouse through a hallway that typical runs underground. However, when the covered person turned my way I got the answer readily enough.

"That's the son of a bitch!" his arms had many zip-ties holding them together, when he pointed at me and his hand started to burn in the daylight.

"Dammit! Hold him," one of the officers gritted, trying mightily to keep the vampire under control with his bar.

"C'mon, he's right there!" the vampire practically dragged four officers like a big enthusiastic dog.

The other two had positioned around him with their machine pistols, but one switched off for a taser. "Sir, you need to stop! Cooperate or I'll stun you!"

Ignoring their orders, the vampire pressed his feet against the ground like he were hiking up a mountain. Then, the SWAT officer hit him with the taser darts and juiced him up good.

"Okay, let's get him inside," the tasing officer said.

Being ten times stronger meant vampires took it worse from a taser than pretty much anyone else other than giants. I smirked at the vampire and waved am him knowingly.

"You don't understand," the vampire screamed so loud it turned into an inhuman screech, "He did it! That's an angel, and he burned her! He killed the cop! Listen to me," he yelled, and then got his last look at me, "I'll get you, mother fucker. Dead or alive, I'll come for you." 

They finally dragged him inside, while people stared and entirely ignored me, Xaphan Brandt across standing across the street. My trench coat covered my wings, because with the partly cloudy skies I thought it might rain today.

Resuming on my way, I started whistling the "Time is On My Side" by the Rolling Stones.


End file.
